Dedicated to You
by wholockedtheimpala
Summary: Normal Lives AU, lots of fluff for now with a chance of smut later on. Dean Winchester just opened his own garage when a blue-eyed writer walks in needing help with his car that had broken down while on his way through Lawrence. Destiel. Sam/Jess pairing in later chapters. This is my first fic, go easy on me please!


It was one of those beautiful autumn days that that made you appreciate the warmth of the sun just a little more. Dean loved those kinds of days the best and made it a point to walk to work on those days, although he lived a short distance to the garage he always found a way to make the walk last a bit longer.

Dean had recently bought the garage off a retiring mechanic and was struggling to get it off on the right foot, it wasn't that he didn't know what he was doing, but he was warned not to open his own business unless he could keep it running without a profit for at least a year. Dean was glad he took that advice. While doing the finances he quickly realized this wouldn't be an overnight sensation, but he was doing what he loved and each month he could see himself getting closer and closer to turning a profit. He eventually wanted to start focusing on restoring classic cars and admitted that having his '68 Chevy Impala sitting out front did cause a few to turn their heads.

When he got to the garage he quickly unlocked the door, flicked on the 'Open' sign and walked to his office where he put on a pot of coffee. It wasn't long before he was ready to head to the garage, and finish fixing some body work for a client who had recently been in a fender bender.

It isn't that Dean doesn't like his job, but he has found himself a bit lonely. He couldn't afford to hire any employees just yet, so he's been handling everything on his own, but he hoped that would change soon. Desperate to fill the silence in the garage Dean stalks over to a stereo sitting in the corner of the room and begins to fiddle with an iPod his brother, Sam, had bought him when he opened the garage. Dean wouldn't consider himself technological illiterate, but he did mostly prefer his cassette tapes, but he did have to admit he was pretty impressed when Sam told him how many songs it could hold.

Frustrated, Dean smashed the round button in the center of the iPod several times, cursing under his breath. Sam had made it look so easy when he was showing Dean how to use it, so why couldn't he do it?! The damn thing only had one button, how hard could it be!? Cassette never gave him this much trouble, sure he sometimes had to use a pencil to roll the tape back into the case, but that was always the extent of the problem.

Paying full attention to the device, Dean didn't notice the jingling of the bell above the entrance. His brow furrowed in concentration, working the device with one hand while resting the other on his hip.

"I could give you a hand with that if you'd like." A gravelly voice came from behind him.

Dead nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning around to see the source of the voice coming from a raven-haired man in a dark grey business suit.

"Shit. You nearly scared me to death. Dean Winchester." He held out his hand before realizing it was still pretty dirty from before and retracted it to wipe them on the legs of his dark green coveralls that he had unzip to let the top half hang from his waist exposing an almost-too-tight grey cotton t-shit under it.

"Castiel Novak. Pleased to meet you." The stranger offered a warm smile causing slight lines at the edge of his impossible blue eyes to appear. Not that Dean had noticed or anything, that would just be weird, right?

A few moments passed in silence before Dean realized he was staring. "W-What can I do for you, Cas?"

The man shifted his weight uncomfortably and looked down at his feet, "I… My car broke down a couple miles down the road, and of course my cell phone is dead and even if it wasn't I don't know the name of any garages in the area to call and…" He broke off when he realized he was rambling. "Sorry… it's just been one of those days, I guess."

Dean gave a small smile and saw the other man look away quickly, it was probably nothing. "Not a problem, man, We've all been there before." After exchanging a few details of the problem he decided that the car would need to be towed to the garage. He gestured toward the back of the shop, "There's a tow truck out back why don't you head on back there while I wash up real quick and you can show me where your car is and we'll bring it back here for a look."

Castiel nodded awkwardly and hurried around back, turning slightly to watch the mechanic toss the iPod in a drawer and walk towards his office. He was going to have to remember to help him with that when they returned.


End file.
